1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to mounting apparatuses, especially, to a mounting apparatus for a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) card.
2. Description of Related Art
PCI cards including network cards, monitor cards and sound cards, are widely used in computers. Conventional methods for mounting PCI cards usually involve screws and screwdrivers in a tedious endeavor, which often result in screws getting lost. A screw falling on a printed circuit board (PCB) can result in damages to the PCB.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.